


Apocalyptic Dreams 1: The Vision

by AnthemGlass



Series: Starshot: A Space Opera [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Star Trek-ish, Too many players to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthemGlass/pseuds/AnthemGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the ocean planet Tallis, a single metal structure stands out among the tossing, angry waves and hard, pelting rain.  It's the Tallis Penal Colony, home to some of the most notorious and violent criminals of United Earth.  Their incarcerations are supposed to keep them away from society and remove any hope of release.  Gabriel Landeskog is of the most notorious of the Tallis Penal Colony's inmates and something strange is happening.  Something Gabe can't explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalyptic Dreams 1: The Vision

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a continuation of the Starshot series, however it's a reset with characters and story. Soooooooo if you really don't want to read the first three, you don't actually have to. But later on it'll be nice because these stories will intersect as more are written. In this one the relationship tags are actually much more prevalent than they'd been in past parts of this series.

 

 

“Hey Varly,” Gabe sighs as he saunters down the chow line.  The older man avoids eye contact as he scoops a ladle of chili onto Gabe’s plate.  Gabe rolls his eyes.  “Yeah, fuck you too,” he mutters as he continues down the line, oppressing the strange urge to figure out why Semyon is mad at him.

“What’s up with Varly?” Gabe asks falling into his usual seat with the rest of the inmates.  McLeod and Stastny pointedly ignore him, but the newbie, MacKinnon Gabe thinks his name is, looks nervous in his attempts to redirect his gaze from the pariah Gabe’s somehow become.

“What the fuck guys?”  Gabe puts his hands up.

“Just leave dude,” McLeod finally says.  “We don’t need your guard-loving ass around us.  Who knows what else you tell them?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”  Gabe manages through his fury. 

“Just go!”  Stastny echoes.

Gabe rolls his eyes and heads over to an empty table.  While he angry munches on his meal he notices not a single inmate is eating near him.  It seems all of the Tallis Penal Colony has decided to avoid him for some random fucking reason.  A couple of guys are practically sharing seats to avoid sitting at a table even close to him.

A young guard nervously sits across from him.  Gabe tries not to growl at the intrusion, usually the guards and the inmates stay as far away from each other as possible.  On the planet Tallis only a single prison stands out on the face of a giant, single ocean.  United Earth built the facility to house young murders, violent criminals, and dangers to society.  The entire planet is a single ocean and the colony is a small metal structure rising from the ocean.

Rain pelts the windows as always.  The bad weather is a staple of the penal colony.  It serves to destroy the inmates’ spirits even more than the never-ending ocean surrounding.

“What do you want, Flip?”  Gabe mutters.  He’s been on the colony longer than Flip’s been a guard so he automatically feels superior, despite the fact that Flip is armed.

“It’s _Filip_ ,” he answers nervously.  “And you told me to sit here, remember?”

“No I don’t fucking remember.  Why the fuck is everyone acting crazy?”  Gabe managed to keep the hushed whisper that Flip had set precedence for.

“You said something terrible was going to happen, and that I was your only hope.”

“How could I fucking know that?”  Gabe laughs darkly.

“You said you loved me,” Flip’s eyes turn sad.  “We made love.”

Gabe’s face falls dark.  “No I fucking did not.  I’d never say that to you.”

Flip looks crushed.  Gabe doesn’t care, he’s a guard and Gabe’s an inmate.  That’d be wrong on every level.  Hell if he did something like that, the entire penal colony would avoid him...

“Wait, what?”  Gabe finally catches up.  “When did this happen?”

“Last night.”

Gabe looks up at the master clock in the cafeteria.  “That’s wrong.  It’s the 20th, not the 22nd.”

Flip turns to the clock before turning back to Gabe.  “No...  It’s the 20th, we made love last night.  On the 21st.”

“Stop saying that,” Gabe looks around as if someone had heard.  He sees one of the head guards walking towards their table.  This guard had been training Flip.

“What are you doing Forsberg?”  The large man, Fisher his name is, booms at the small and cowering Flip. 

“I... I...” Flip seems to make a decision.  “We have to run, now!”

“What are you talking about?”  Fisher demands.

“Now!”  Flip says and begins sprinting, grabbing Gabe and pulling the young blonde along.  Gabe goes, not because Flip is stronger, but because his confusion has thrown him off balance and he’s still trying to catch up with the missing two days.

Fisher booms something after them and begins to chase.  Three guards and a few inmates run with them, obviously interested in the action.

Flip stops at the edge of the colony, at the Weakest Wall.  It’s known for being easy to climb or break through.  Many inmates in the past have used it to attempt suicide.  Most are successful due to the turbulent waters of Tallis’s unforgiving ocean.

Flip pulls out his blaster and blows a hole in the wall.  He looks at Gabe, wild and scared, and Gabe realizes too late what’s about to happen.  Flip grabs Gabe harder and they both fall through the Weakest Wall into the dark, angry ocean.

In the water the sound of rain dissipates into nothing.  It’s a dark and eerie beauty and Gabe has resolved to never surfacing.  The idea of returning to the rain makes him sick.  But his lungs have a different idea and as they scream for air he swims up to the strong waves above.

Bouncing on the water he can make out a group of inmates and guards staring down at the two young men struggling in the rough water.  Flip grabs for Gabe, helping him steady a bit in the rough tide. 

“Flip!”  Fisher yells.  “Fucking moron!  Wait there!”

Just as Fisher finishes his thought Gabe sees the impossible.  From the dark clouds, something other than rain appears.  A huge beam of blue electricity shoots down into the center of the compound, causing red flames and explosions to rock the ocean even harder.  The heat from the explosion warms Gabe’s skin in a way he hadn’t felt since he’d last seen the sun.  As a result of the explosion rocking the metal structure many of the interested inmates and guards lose their footing and fall into the water like Gabe and Flip. 

Those were the lucky ones. 

The beam of electricity expands and engulfs the metallic structure causing it to incinerate and collapse, leaving only a fire, impossibly burnings on top of the ocean water.  A few wounded inmates and guards scream at the pain of the salt water entering their burns. 

But the loudest scream is Gabe.

“SEMYON!!!!  SEMYON!!!!”

-

Gabe launches out of bed, taking in a huge, wonderful gasp of air.  The dryness of his cell a welcomed relief from the rocky ocean on fire.

Tears stream down his cheeks and his breath is ragged and irregular. 

“What?”  Varly mumbles without opening his eyes.

Gabe looks down, his eyes wide with fear.  In his bed Semyon is curled up sleepily, naked apart from their regulation white y-fronts. 

Semyon sits up when Gabe doesn’t answer.  He looks at him like he’s a giant bug.  Gabe has never shown so much emotion and Semyon obviously has no idea what to do about it.  His eyes tell Gabe he wants to comfort him, but the last time he tried to be sweet with him, Gabe had punched him in the face and he’d worn a black eye for a week.

Gabe, unable to control his emotions, just stares back at his lover, wide-eyed and nearly hyperventilating. 

“Are you okay?”  Semyon says in his heavy accent, made even more difficult to understand by his sleepy rasp.

Gabe doesn’t answer but trains his eyes on the cell wall beside them.  Semyon places a tentative hand on Gabe’s naked chest and pushes him down on the bed, before curling up beside him and laying an arm across his pecs.

Gabe manages to get his breathing under control, the warm and caring embrace of his young lover enough to keep him calm.  Though he doesn’t think he’ll fall asleep for the rest of the night.  He lays staring at the bottom of Semyon’s empty top bunk, thinking about his nightmare.  He’d never felt anything like it in his life.

-

Gabe wakes alone.  At some point he’d dozed off and woke early, though not early enough to still see Semyon.  As a part of Semyon Varlamov’s incarceration terms, aiding with meal preparation and serving would decrease his sentence, assuming he behaved during his incarceration.

Gabe had never been given that option.  Unlike Varly, his crime had been far too cold-hearted for such lenience. 

Gabe heads into the cafeteria, his gaze snapping to the clock.  The 20th.  Just like he’d thought.

“Hey,” Varly says heaping a spoon of oatmeal onto Gabe’s plate.  “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Gabe says, his first words of the morning are garbled in post-emotional sleep raspiness.

Gabe brings his tray to his usual spot, Stastny, McLeod, and MacKinnon have already taken their seats and are making crude gestures and laughing.  Gabe takes a seat and McLeod hits him on the back hard.  “What’s wrong with you buddy?”

“You look like shit,” Stastny adds.

Gabe huffs and manages a “Fuck you too.”  Before starting to eat.  The chatter of his fellow inmates calms him as he finishes his food.  However just as he places his spoon down, Fisher accompanied by Flip walks by.

Flip gives Gabe a serious look that’s far too long for comfort.  Gabe crinkles his forehead and raises his middle finger.  Flip, red-faced from the embarrassment of being caught staring, hurries to catch up to his trainer.

“Freak!”  McLeod calls out and the rest of the guys laugh at the fresh-faced guard, far too young to have such an intense and dangerous station.

“So anyway,” Stastny continues his story of a conquest before his incarceration.  “I said...”

Suddenly Gabe is cock deep in Varly, pressing hard and fucking without a care for the other man.  Varly’s face is contorted in blissful pleasure as Gabe fucks harder into his perfect, inviting ass.  Gabe feels the sweat beading around his forehead and sliding down his face as he presses in harder.  After a final push he cums, letting himself unload in Varly.  He pushes deeper as the man clenches his muscles around Gabe, wringing out all the pleasure and all the cum he can.  Gabe shivers in bliss.  He looks down at his arm, his hand clenched to the young man’s side.  A large, angry bruise stretches across his forearm.  He doesn’t remember doing anything to warrant such a mark.  He decides to ignore his confusion and milk the bliss and shuts his eyes.  Varly’s tentative voice invades the pleasured silence.  “I love you.”

“‘I’ll fuck the milkman too!’”  Stastny finishes.

Gabe chokes on a bit of oatmeal that hadn’t been in his mouth while he’d been fucking Varly.  From having heard Stastny’s story millions of times he knew for a fact he hadn’t missed a single beat.  But the vision had been so real.  Like an intense daydream. Even his cock seems to think so, as it’s hard in his regulation gym shorts under the table.

“It’s not that funny, Landeskog,” McLeod chides as Gabe manages to get a hold of his breathing.

Gabe looks around wondering if anything is different.  The clock still reads the 20th.  It’s the same moment.  But he’d been gone for a full minute at least.  It couldn’t be a memory because Gabe would remember if Varly had ever confessed his love.  He would’ve shut the asshole up.  Probably punched him.

“Whatever,” Gabe mutters before returning to staring at his empty tray, willing his erection to go down.

-

Gabe presses a button for the desired weight on his dumbbell and lifts it.  His naked muscles dance with the exercise, bulging in their confines beneath his flawless skin.  Keeping fit is one of the things that keeps him sane in the raining hellhole that is the Tallis Penal Colony.

“Sup fag!”  Ryan Wilson calls as he enters the gym facility.  A guard at the entryway, Stalberg is his name, rolls his eyes at what he knows will be a violent confrontation.

Gabe maintains his usual silence, choosing to finish his rep before entertaining Wilson’s chiding.  Benoit, Johnson, and Barrie, a few of Wilson’s thugs, laugh at his joke as they follow him in.

“Did you hear me fucker?”  Wilson says grabbing Gabe’s dumbbell and chucking it.  Mid air it registers it is no longer being held and looses its falsified weight, falling harmlessly to the ground like a rubber toy.

“Answer me when I talk to you,” Wilson adds.  His desperate desire to maintain his masculinity in the penal colony is Gabe’s biggest annoyance.  Gabe is infamous for his crime and his violent nature.  Such chiding is normal for inmates that want to prove their toughness.  Though none have ever actually beaten Gabe when it’s come to blows.

Wilson charges up another weight and swings.  Gabe dodges easily and pushes him back, kicking up and nailing him in the jaw.

Wilson stumbles before lunging at him, fists angry and wild.

Varly rolls his eyes as he continues his weightlifting out of the way of the fistfight but keeping an interested eye on the two men.

Gabe counters and pushes Wilson past him with ease.  Teasing the angry man is proving very therapeutic. 

Unbeknownst to Gabe, Wilson powers another weight and returns with it.  It smashes into Gabe’s arm, throwing his arm back and nearly dislodging it from his socket.  Wilson’s entourage cheers but Varly just clucks his tongue. 

Gabe thins his eyes and places another kick square in Wilson’s chest causing him to fall back.  He then jumps on top of him and begins to wail on his with just his left arm.  Stalberg chooses that moment to intervene and pull him off the bloodied and defeated Wilson.

“Is bad?”  Varly asks as Wilson’s gang escort him out of the gym and into the sick bay.  Gabe shrugs but looks down at his arm.  A dark bruise from where the weight hit him is already starting to form.  A bruise that is all too familiar.

-

As the lights all shut out, Varly’s bare feet lightly land on the cold ground, barely making a sound.  Gabe keeps his eyes shut, his arms propped behind his head, the right one still pained from the fight with Wilson.

He feels Varly’s fingers wrap around Gabe’s underwear and pull them down, exposing his soft but filling cock.  Varly, knowing his place begins to suck on the intent dick while Gabe maintains his air of disinterest. 

As Gabe’s manhood reaches a full and hard erection, Varly takes the entire cock down his throat.  Swallowing the impressive dick and relinquishing his ability to breathe, instead choosing to pleasure his man.  He holds as long as he can.  Gabe reaches down and teases him, pretending to hold his head down for even longer, but allows for Varly to come up for air before passing out in his crotch.

Varly gasps intensely, but his face shows only extreme arousal.  Gabe rolls his eyes and presses on the back of Varly’s head, urging him back onto his cock.  Varly sucks hungrily before Gabe bores of the oral attention.  He pulls the man off his arousal and yanks down his y-fronts.  He pushes Varly onto his back and spits in his hand.

He uses the spit to lube Varly’s hole before pressing in.  Varly moans, his breath catching at the intrusion.  Gabe begins to fuck harder into the man, pleasure mounting earlier than usual.  The fight during the day seemed to have aroused him enough to make tonight hotter and quicker. 

Gabe begins to fuck hard.  Pressing into his lover without a care. 

“Did you hear?” Varly asks nervously.  Gabe twitches, with sensitivity.  Something happened.  He went from fucking Varly hard to, post-cum sensitivity immediately.  He’d had his eyes open yet somehow now he’s opening them again.

Gabe pulls out, his dick flopping unceremoniously.  Some of his cum leaking from Varly’s freshly fucked hole.  It was impossible he hadn’t cum yet. 

“I say, I love you,” Varly repeats.

Gabe’s daydream from early comes back with full force.  He remembers it like a memory now.  It fit too perfectly between the moments of blackout to be a coincidence.

The shock of what had just happened, at what Gabe is somehow experiencing is enough to keep him from any violence towards his lover.

“Sleep in your bed tonight,” Gabe mutters.  Varly scurries out of Gabe’s bed, apparently afraid of angering him anymore and also thankful Gabe hadn’t reacted violently.  Though the hurt in his eyes is unmistakable.

Gabe lies back in his bed, staring at the familiar bottom of Varly’s bunk.  He listens to Varly settling in his sheets.  He feels his cheeks flush warm with shame.  He hated doing that to Semyon.  But he had to.  He had to.

-

The morning of the 21st goes much the same.  Gabe doesn’t experience a vision at breakfast and he’s happy to see the clock is still proceeding in order.  But like the morning before Flip and Fisher walk by.  Gabe maintains eye contact with the younger man, something passes between the two of them, and Gabe knows he has to figure out what it is.

Just after lunch Gabe retreats to the gym, stopping in the hall to think before entering the facility.  If what he’d envisioned with Varly the night before had actually happened.  Could what he’d dreamed of for the 22nd happen too?

It seems drastically impossible.  The idea of progressing from a sex daydream coming true to a massive apocalyptic nightmare seems to escalate a bit quickly.

Flip walks by alone, trying to keep his eyes off of Gabe who is still leaning against the metal wall of the hallway.  Gabe jogs to catch up with the young man, grabbing him by the neck and forcing him into a rarely used hall that leads to an old shower facility.

“Why do you keep looking at me funny?”  Gabe orders, pushing the young man against the wall forcefully.

“What?”  Flip squeaks.

“What do you know about what I saw?”  Gabe nearly yells, pressing his bruised arm harder against Flip’s chest.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”  Flip pleads.  His expression of terror an obvious sign that he is both telling the truth and drastically unfit for this job.

“Why do you keep staring at me?”  Gabe presses harder.

“Why do you think?”  Flip flushes beet red.  He pushes against Gabe’s arm and meets his lips for a soft, caring kiss.

Gabe throws him off easily.  “Don’t do that!”

“Sorry,” Flip whimpers.

“Fag,” Gabe spits and lets go of the young guard.  He looks around the deserted hall and more of his dream comes back to him.

Gabe had apparently told Flip that he loved him.  That was impossible.  He only loved one man.  Then a thought came to him and a few more things locked into place. 

Hearing the pattering of the rain against the plastic window above Flip’s head was enough to push Gabe over his ledge.  If what he’d dreamed was going to happen, he was going to be prepared.  He didn’t have a choice.  If it didn’t, then worst case scenario he’d get his rocks off.

“Come with me,” he grabs the young guard and yanks him into the old shower facility.

“What are we doing?”  Flip asks nervously.

Gabe ignores Flip, instead choosing the remove the belt of the young man’s pants and let them fall to the tile floor with a _clink_.

He grabs at the bulge in the man’s underwear.  Flip is obviously hard and embarrassed about it.  Gabe presses on his shoulders, forcing the young man down onto his knees.  Flip takes the hint and releases Gabe’s cock from his pants and begins to suck.

The guy has got some talent and Gabe is pretty impressed, but he’s still nothing compared to Varly.

Gabe fucks the young man’s face and unloads in his mouth without warning.  Flip drinks the cum hungrily as if begging for more.  Gabe makes his decision and yanks the kid up and kisses him hard, the taste of his cum still strong and present in Flip’s mouth. 

Gabe grabs at Flip’s very hard cock and fists it roughly.  Just as Flip reaches the edge Gabe lies, “I love you.”

Flip moans loudly as he releases on the old shower wall, shaking in Gabe’s rough grasp.

Gabe sees motion to his left and looks just in time to see MacKinnon watching in horror.  An inmate and a guard, while not unheard of, was not something Gabe should ever have participated in.  Gabe was a leader of a group of inmates and with that came a responsibility.  Those that fooled around with guards were largely considered narcs, trading sex for good reports and early releases.

MacKinnon runs off and Gabe shrugs.  He has a different mission for now.

“I love you too,” Flip says, having not noticed the voyeur.  His fragile voice makes Gabe sick.  He hates what he’s done to Varly, but it doesn’t matter.

“Something is going to happen tomorrow,” Gabe says seriously.

“What?”  Flip is still dazed from his release, his pants still pooled at his ankles.

“Tomorrow, there’s going to be an attack.  Don’t as me how I know,” Gabe continues.  “I care about you and I don’t want you hurt.”

Flip looks terrified.

“We need to blast through the Weakest Wall and jump into the water.  Anyone on the facility will die.  It’s going to happen during dinner on the 22nd.  I’ll be sitting alone.  You’ll sit with me and tell me that I said I loved you.  I may not know what you’re talking about.”  Gabe remembered the fact that he hadn’t experience his orgasm with Varly the night before when it’d actually happened.  He could only assumed he’d behaved like he had during his daydream.

“But you are our only hope.”

“Who else will jump with us?”  Flip asked, buying the tale of heroism and love.

“I don’t know.  I’m not telling anyone else.  If you can,” Gabe swallows nervously.  “Try and get Semyon Varlamov to jump too.”

Flip’s face flushes red.  Everyone knows that Varlamov belongs to Gabe.  It seems the young guard is not impervious to jealousy.  Gabe isn’t going to hold his breath for Varly.  He’ll find out about what’d just happened and he’ll avoid Gabe.  Flip will probably not help and he’ll lose him tomorrow.

Gabe shuts his eyes, keeping his emotion in check.  Flip nods and says, “Okay, I can do this.”

-

Gabe wakes the morning of the 22nd to an empty cell.  Not unusual, though they hadn’t spoken the night before.  Gabe had instantly become a pariah.  MacKinnon who’d as a new guy understandably been lost and accidentally wandered into the old shower facility had witnessed Gabe and Flip and just as Gabe had predicted, he’d told everyone.

Gabe goes about his day, getting the usual jeers from those who aren’t a part of his entourage.  Most about being a narc and a traitor. 

By dinner, Gabe’s pulse races.  He stands at the entry to the cafeteria knowing that either he’s gone insane and nothing will happen.  Or worse... what he saw is about to come true and many of these men are going to die.  He takes a deep breath and steps in and walks up the line to Varly. 

“Hey Varly.”

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little reboot. This one is much briefer than Trittico but important. This one was much smaller scope but it'll widen. Lots of new characters and teams getting involved. But the doctorate as always is getting in the way so I'm still moving slow. Lols.


End file.
